The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3
The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 is an American animated television series based on the video game Super Mario Bros. 3. It aired on NBC with Captain N: The Game Master in a programming block titled Captain N & The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 from September 8, 1990 through December 1, 1990. It is the second of the three TV shows based on the video game, with the others being Super Mario Bros. Super Show! and Super Mario World. Unlike its predecessor, this series has no live-action segments and features entirely new voice actors, with the exceptions of John Stocker and Harvey Atkin, who reprised their roles as Toad and King Koopa. DIC Entertainment produced this series while Nintendo provided the characters and power-ups. 'Format' The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 focuses on Mario, Luigi, Toad and Princess Toadstool, who reside in the Mushroom World. Most of the episodes revolve around the four characters' efforts to prevent the attacks made by King Koopa and his seven Koopalings to take over Princess Toadstool's Mushroom Kingdom. Like The Super Mario Bros. Super Show, the animation was done by Sei Young Animation Co., Ltd.; however this show was co-produced by Italian studio Reteitalia S.P.A., hence the slight differences in character design. Since the show was based on Super Mario Bros. 3, the enemies and power-ups were also seen in the show. In addition to being more faithful to the Mario gameplay, the series was given an established sense of continuity, something that the previous series lacked. The show was also known for having many of its episodes set in "the real world", with "actual" human beings appearing from time to time. Episodes took place in locations such as London, Paris, Venice, New York City, Cape Canaveral, Los Angeles and even Washington, D.C. One memorable episode entitled "7 Continents for 7 Koopas" was about the Koopalings invading each of the seven continents. This cartoon was originally shown in the hour-long Captain N and The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 programming block along with the second season of Captain N: The Game Master on NBC. All further airings of the series separated it from Captain N when Weekend Today came on the air in 1992. 'Voice Cast' This series is noted for its different (than the video game series') naming and age scheme for the Koopalings. This was due to the series going into production before official names were given in the game. Unlike Super Mario Bros. Super Show! & Super Mario World, Luigi is the only character to appear in all episodes. * Walker Boone as Mario * Tony Rosato as Luigi * Tracey Moore as Princess Toadstool * John Stocker as Toad * Harvey Atkin as King Koopa (Bowser) * James Rankin as Cheatsy (Larry) Koopa * Dan Hennessey as Big-Mouth (Morton) Koopa (Jr.) * Tabitha St. Germain (as Paulina Gillis2) as Kootie-Pie (Wendy O.) Koopa3 * Gordon Masten as Bully (Roy) Koopa * Michael Stark as Kooky (Ludwig) Von Koopa * Tara Strong as Hip (Lemmy) Koopa & Hop (Iggy) Koopa 'Episodes' List of The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 episodes. Category:New Super Mario Bros Category:TV Shows